


Snow storm

by Dreamers_den



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Three years afte Shaman´s tournament, Ren comes to visit Horo. Snow storm forces them to share a hotel room for night, which gives them chance to talk about their feelings.





	1. Meeting again

**Author's Note:**

> Ren x Horo pairing. Be warmed of hints of slash. Remember: don´t like, don´t read.

Ren leant against the window of the train, and sighed. He always got bored on long rides and Bason´s nagging about making friends with other passengers didn´t help him to relax either. At least they didn´t have to worry about being attacked by anyone. Three years after the Shaman´s tournament, it was safe to lower your guard. Not that Ren would ever do that.

“Master Ren!” His loyal guardian spirit appeared next to Ren and tore him out of day dreaming. “I checked and next stop should be the correct one.”

“Should be?” Ren´s hair spike twitched angrily. Bason nervously laughed.

“Oh, I meant that it surely is our stop,” he raised his hands in calming gesture, which Ren ignored as usually. 

Half an hour later, both Chinese shaman and his guardian spirit got out at the stop in a small northern village. They were welcomed by freezing wind and a totally empty platform.

“Great,” Ren hissed and pulled his yellow scarf closer. His fingers immediately went numb from the cold and he quickly pushed his hands back into pockets. “Where in the hell is that stupid snowball?” Ren wondered aloud. 

He was supposed to meet Horo at the train station but the blue haired shaman was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Ren walked to the closest pillar to hide behind it from the wind. Bason, in his usual form of red spiritual ball, flied after his master.

Horo was wading through the falling snow towards the train station. After the Shaman´s tournament, he stayed in touch with his friends only trough letters and phone calls. But he managed to persuade Ren to visit him in his home village at last.

“Ah, I should have taken Corey with me,” Horo groaned, using his palm as a show shield, so he could look where he was going. Snow storm or not, he waited too long to see his favourite hot tempered shaman to waste any extra minute.

“Finally,” sharp voice said behind Horo´s back suddenly. “You still didn´t learn anything about punctuality, did you?”

“Ren!” Horo turned quickly only to see his friend standing few feet away in small snow pile.

“You made me wait here for twenty minutes. That´s what you blue haired villagers call hospitability?!” 

“I like to see you too,” Horo grinned. “Let´s head to my village before the storm starts.” 

He was so happy to see Ren but he tried to control himself. Trying to hug Ren would only get him a punch. It was long since he was punched by Ren… Good old times.

“Don´t waste my time,” Ren snapped impatiently and threw his bag at Horo´s face. “You´re carrying it. It´s the least you can do for me.” He turned and walked away, not seeing Horo grinning widely behind his back.

Both young men waded through the snow, struggling to move forward against the strong wind. Ren had to take Bason into his pocket so the spirit wouldn´t get blown away. His long coat protected him from the most of cold, but he had to supress a shiver anyway. At least Horo was finally dressed according to the weather and had long beige pants instead of his usual shorts.

“It´s useless!” Horo shouted over the wailing wind. “We won´t reach the village in this weather, it would be better to stay here and find a hotel.” He could see Ren´s hair spike to switch under snow cover.

“You could have decided this half mile ago!”

When they finally reached the hotel, Ren forgot the pride and he was shivering from head to toes. Bason stood next to him with a worried expression while Horo got them keys for a room. The guardian spirit carefully poked his master to check if Ren didn´t freeze but young shaman slapped his hand away.

“I´m fine!”

“Of course you are, master Ren.”

“Uhm, Ren? I didn´t bring enough money…” Before Horo could finish, he was sent flying away by Ren´s trademark you-pissed-me-off punch. Bason sighed and floated after Ren who turned on his heel and went to pay for the room.

“That wasn´t needed, Ren,” Horo moaned when he crawled back. “I couldn´t know that a snow storm would come.”

“If you didn´t let Corey at home, you could have done something about it!”

“I told you that I wanted to give her some free time,” Horo defended himself but in vain. Ren was angry (as usually) and nothing would stop him.

“Which shaman just goes around without his guardian spirit? You´re total fool! Why do I even waste my time with you?”

“Hey, this is calm countryside,” Horo laughed nervously. “I bet that you´re the most dangerous shaman around. And I hope that you won´t attack me.”

“Are you sure?” asked Ren with evil smirk and clenched his fist. Horo decided that it was time to change the topic before he would go flying again.

“Let´s just go into room. I´m sure you´ll like it, it has its own fireplace.”

“Fireplace?” Horo and Bason could see Ren´s ears twitch at the word. His golden eyes lit up but he tried to act indifferently. “All right. I guess we have to stay for a night anyways. To travel in this storm would be sheer madness.”

Horo secretly smiled behind Ren´s back and followed the other shaman upstairs. They got a neat two bed room with a small fireplace and Ren immediately headed towards it. Horo watched him to kneel in front of the fire and raise his hands above it to warm them up. Slowly, Horo followed, sitting down next to his friend. He didn´t feel cold but it was nice to watch the fire and sitting next to Ren again felt pleasant. As the time passed, Horo realized how much he missed his short tempered friend but there wasn´t much he could do. When he managed to persuade Ren to come for a visit, he felt both happy and worried. What if that spark which they used to share faded away? What if Ren changed? What if…? Horo could feel his heart beat faster and his blood rushing to his cheeks. He paid a quick glance to the shaman next to him but Ren was staring into the fire, rubbing his cold hands to get some warmth into them.

“I´ll be right back!” Horo exclaimed and dashed out before Ren could say a word. Ten minutes later, he returned carrying two mugs in his hands.

“Hey, Ren. What about some hot chocolate to warm you up?” 

Ren looked at him over his shoulder. “Do I look like a small child to drink such a beverage?”

“I got you double dose of milk.” Horo smiled and handed one mug to Ren who accepted it graciously and leaned over it like hungry cat. Bason happily flied closer but his expression soon darkened.

“But there are only two mugs, master Horo,” the spirit said sadly.

“Ah, sorry Bason. You know what´s said. Three are crowd. Go for a walk,” Horo quickly pushed the surprised spirit out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, he walked to fireplace where Ren was drinking his hot chocolate. Horo sat next to him with his own mug. So Ren still liked the milk. Maybe he didn´t change that much. From the corner of his eye, Horo watched Ren to drink his chocolate and then putting the mug down on the floor. Suddenly, he realized that Ren was siting very close. Now, Horo could see snow melting in Ren´s hair, his long eyelashes, a droplet of chocolate on his lower lip… Couching, Horo stared into the fire, trying his best to ignore the man next to him.

A man… they were both men now. Maybe only for few months but still… They both changed and Horo wasn´t sure if he liked the change. Again, he glanced at Ren. To his surprise, he was met by steady gaze of golden eyes. Ren seemed calm but his stare was intense and it felt like he was waiting for something. Horo licked his suddenly dry lips and opened his mouth to say something but he was silenced by hot lips pressed against his own.


	2. Staying close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden kiss leads to talking about distance in Ren and Horo´s relationship. What they really feel towards each other? And will they find a way to stay close?

The kiss was so unexpected and quick, that Horo wasn´t sure if he didn´t only imagine it. Blinking, he stared at Ren who turned back to fire again. Chinese shaman´s cheeks were burning like flames and he seemed determined to pretend that nothing happened. 

There was no chance Horo would agree.

But for the moment, Horo only grinned and moved a bit closer to Ren so they were almost touching. Casually, Horo hung his arm around Ren´s shoulders. He could feel Ren wince a bit but there were no complaints (or fists) at least. It encouraged Horo enough to gently pull Ren closer until they were leaning against each other. It was so romantic…

Until Bason flew back into room. “I´m back, young master-” 

“GO AWAY!” Horo yelled so aloud that the poor guardian spirit jumped three feet in the air. Used to such treatment, Bason quickly disappeared, leaving the couple of shamans alone again. Horo cleared his throat nervously but Ren outran him.

“It´s getting late,” he said, pulling his coat closer to his body to get some warmth. “We should sleep if it´s even possible in such frost.” Horo secretly grinned. It´s been so long since he heard Ren complaining about something for the last time. “Why did you even invite me here in the middle of winter?”

“It´s start of spring actually. Eh, relax. It´s not that bad,” Horo laughed nervously seeing Ren´s hair spike to grow. To prevent an argument, Horo quickly pushed Ren towards the bed and helped him to undress his coat. But Ren didn´t let go of the topic.

“Couldn´t you wait ´till summer or something?” Horo stopped in the middle of movement.

“No.” His suddenly serious tune surprised Ren. He turned just in time to meet Horo´s intense stare. “I couldn´t wait. I missed you too much.” 

Swallowing, Ren lowered his head and sat on the bed.

“I missed you too.”

Horo´s eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled widely. It was unusual of Ren to talk about his feelings but so sweet in the same time. Horo sat next to Ren and pulled the smaller man under the blanket. 

“Let´s get you warm. I don´t want my favourite Tao to get cold.” 

Ren snorted but didn´t push Horo away. For a moment, they just were just lying in the bed, curled together peacefully.

“I don´t think that this is a good idea,” Ren said suddenly, his head laying on Horo´s shoulder.

“Why?”

“We see each other like once, twice a year. That´s not enough,” Ren whispered, shaking his head.

“I can visit you sometimes too,” Horo offered quickly but Ren shook his head again.

“Maybe it would be better to move on.” 

It was Horo´s turn to shake his head. “No.” 

“No?” Hearing Horo´s determined reaction, Ren sat up to look at his friend. Horo looked gravely serious and sat up too to look Ren eye to eye.

“I don´t want to move on. I want you to stay with me.” He could literary see Ren´s cheeks to flame up but continued anyway. “I know that there is no point in writing letters or calling sometimes. It only makes us distant friends and I don´t want that.” 

Ren was listening with his eyes turned down but now he looked up at Horo again. “Then what do you want?” Golden gleam of his cat-like eyes sent shivers down Horo´s spine. For a moment, he lost his focus and one moment was enough. 

“You.” 

The word slipped off his tongue before he thought and then it was too late to take it back. Ren sharply inhaled and bit on his lip. His expression stopped Horo from withdrawing his words. Instead, he leant forward until their noses almost touched. He waited, looking for some sign of refusal, but Ren only tilted his head to side and let their lips meet. Horo moved forward, deepening the kiss, until he tipped Ren backwards. They fell on the bed but didn´t break the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, both young shamans were out of breath and flushed. Horo leant over Ren to look into his eyes.

“Ai shiteru,” he whispered gently. Knowing Ren´s stubbornness, Horo didn´t really expect an answer but when he laid next to Ren, he could feel other shaman´s lips on his ear.

“Wo ye ai ni,” Ren breathed barely audible and Horo hugged him more firmly. 

They laid in pleasant silence before Ren spoke up again. “But we still live thousands of miles apart.”

“We´ll find a solution.”

“How?” Ren raised himself on his elbow to look at Horo.

“Dunno yet.”

“Don´t act so calm!” Ren´s hair spike twitched. “I´m not going to travel here every time you´ll feel lonely!” 

“Hey, I didn´t said anything like that,” Horo said, trying to calm Ren down. In vain.

“So you don´t want me to visit you?!”

“Actually…” Before Horo could share his idea, he found himself face to face with Ren´s guandao. Well, face to blade. “Wait! I didn´t say anything!”

“But you were going to!”

“Yeah! That I want you to stay!”

*Silence.*

“Stay?” Ren asked, slowly putting his weapon down. It gave Horo enough space to pull him into another hug.

“I don´t want us to visit each other once a while,” Horo explained. “I want you to stay here with me.” Ren frowned.

“But I have obligations towards my family.”

“You can boss your relatives over phone,” Horo offered. “I bet they would be quite happy about the change.” Ren glared at him but it wasn´t his I-am-so-going-to-kill-you glare anymore.

“What about my work?” 

“You can take it as opportunity to spread Tao company abroad.” Seeing Ren´s doubts, Horo smiled widely. He felt that his arguments started to persuade stubborn Chinese shaman.

“But it´s cold here.”

“Only in winter. And it´s really nice for the rest of the year. Lots of green stuff and everything.” Ren pouted, thinking. Horo could only impatiently wait and hope that Ren would agree to stay. Or he could add few more arguments.

“Hey!” Ren was torn out of thoughts by kiss on his neck. “What are you doing?!”

“Persuading you?” Horo asked playfully, kissing Ren on neck again. “Stay.”

“I can´t…” Ren whined, shivering under the line of kisses. Horo pushed him on his back and pinned him down.

“Stay.”

“N-no.” The importunate kisses moved from his neck to his jaw.

“Stay.” Swallowing hard, Ren managed to only shake his head in quickly weakening refusal. Horo moved to look him into the eyes. “Stay with me, please.” Ren´s golden eyes were burning like a pair of suns. Suddenly, he threw Horo off himself and sat on him.

“Do you really want me to?” he asked sharply, glaring down at Horo. Blue-haired shaman smirked.

“Sur-” Before he could finish, there were lips pressed against his own. Ren silenced him with an intense kiss which seemed to last forever. 

“I hope it meant that you´re staying,” Horo started after they broke apart, but Ren kissed him again.

“Of course, snow bunny. You´re not getting rid of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translations:  
> ai shiteru = I love you  
> Chinese translations:  
> wo ye ai ni = I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are from Shaman King anime. They don´t belong to me but to their righteous owners. The hotel, however, is mine to the last nail.:)


End file.
